


Ascent

by Fairleigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Inspired by Art, Mystic Ruins, Post-Canon, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: A femslash ficlet inspired bythis sketch of post-Rebels Ahsoka and Sabineby Dave Filoni.





	Ascent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

“Are you ready, my love?”

Sabine Wren narrowed her eyes against the driving wind and rain. The staircase was narrow and built directly into the steep mountainside. Thick, overlapping layers of moss and lichen covering the weathered stones marked it as well and truly _ancient_. She couldn’t see where it led; for all she knew, those stairs ascended directly into the Heavens themselves.

She and Ahsoka been traveling beyond the known galaxy for a long, long time, seeking any sign of Ezra Bridger. A lot had changed in the interim — they weren’t young anymore, for one thing, and they’d seen wonders beyond imagining. They’d also become devoted lovers. Now, they’d arrived at last on this cold, watery world which some ancient religious texts called Ahch-To, and to be perfectly honest, it felt almost anticlimactic by comparison.

And besides, they hadn’t even gotten started yet, and Sabine’s knees were already protesting the inevitable, chilly climb.

“No time like the present. I’ve been ready since the moment I was born. Let’s go,” Sabine said, head low and forward, all bullish determination in the face of inclement weather.

They began to climb. And climb. And climb. The cold was just as bad as Sabine had anticipated, cutting like razorblades through her cloak and making her joints ache. At least wearing her Mandalorian helmet kept her head warm and dry. Ahsoka kept close behind, inscrutable, communing with the Force which, she said, was singularly powerful here.

The staircase didn’t actually ascend directly into the Heavens. It terminated instead at the grand, gaping entrance to a natural mountain cavern whose holiness sang even to a Force-blind being like Sabine. She removed her helmet — she wanted to see this with her own eyes —

“Whoa! Long time, no see! Welcome to the first Jedi Temple.”

Sabine started and tumbled backwards three steps into Ahsoka, who caught her reflexively and gave her a quick kiss and a sly, knowing caress before helping her right herself again. It was Ezra. _Ezra_. Alive and healthy and smiling, his arms held open wide to embrace his old friends.


End file.
